


Notes

by Cafechan



Series: dark blue - a collection of teen titans short stories [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafechan/pseuds/Cafechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody remembers when the trend began, but one day someone in the tower got the idea to leave sticky notes on the fridge as reminders or messages, and it wasn't long before the entire team caught on to the handy habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

Nobody remembers when the trend began, but one day someone in the tower got the idea to leave sticky notes on the fridge as reminders or messages, and it wasn't long before the entire team caught on to the handy habit. And, as with anything involving the active minds of all five Titans, the situation is quickly spiraling out of control.

On the upper left, there's a note war going on about the grocery list between Beast Boy and Cyborg. That one started with Cyborg making a memo to himself to buy steaks while they were on sale, and Beast Boy scribbling it out to write, "ANIMAL HATER!" By now, there's at least ten notes of that conversation, and most of them involve one boy scribbling out something the other wrote and turning it into an unfunny "yo mama" joke.

Off to the side, written in small, clean letters, is a request from Raven for someone to purchase new shampoo. Upon running out of her usual, generically scented shampoo, Starfire gave her a surplus of her own strawberry scent; Raven knows the girl meant well, but Beast Boy won't stop sniffing her hair and calling her Strawberry Shortcake now, and that definitely needs to end as soon as possible. Beast Boy has tacked a note next to hers with a crude drawing of Raven dressed as the aforementioned fruit-themed character, and Raven wasted no time in adding, again with her perfect, small, innocuous handwriting, "I  _will_  hurt you."

Aside from memos and shopping lists, on the rare occasion that a Titan heads out on their own, they're always careful to leave a note now. Some of them are too cute for anyone to bother taking down, even long after they've expired in relevance, such as Robin's message reading, "I'll miss you guys this weekend, left doughnuts on the countertop for you all, the one with pink star sparkles is for Star!" from the week he left to do some specialized training. Another such message is Cyborg's, "Bee's picking me up to help with some tech over at the East tower, I'll trust you guys with my Baby while I'm gone if Beast Boy promises not to eat in the backseat!"

When a good mood strikes, sometimes anonymously encouraging messages pop up too. "Great teamwork yesterday, guys," "You're all my best friends," "Thanks for picking up more sticky notes, Robin," and other things of that nature.

The Titans' fridge has become a colorful plethora of the thoughts, jokes, and love shared by five super friends.


End file.
